The Right Way
by Tokumei Raita
Summary: Nalu one-shot AU in which Natsu sorts out his feelings for Lucy and Lisanna, ultimately deciding which one he loves more. His decision is finalized when he chooses which direction to walk in; Lisanna's house or Lucy's house - Left or Right?


**One-shot. Read till the end to see how things play out. May seem like a different ship at one point, but don't worry, all will be well. The pairing in the description is indeed the pairing in the story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **The Right Way.**

He stood right in the middle.

He looked to his left, down the sidewalk that lead to Lisanna's house.

He looked to his right, where Lucy lived.

He had conflicted feelings towards both girls.

One had confessed his feelings to him long before.

The other, however, harboured the same feelings for the boy.

She didn't need to straight up tell him how she felt, he figured it out eventually.

It took him a damn long time but he recently came to a realization about it.

He considered the reasons he would go to either girl.

Lisanna.

His childhood friend.

He's known her forever.

He was so upset when she moved away, though he didn't show it.

He didn't even shed a tear, but he was still sad nevertheless.

Such a sweet, kind, pure, and beautiful girl.

Not to mention, he would receive one hell of a beating from her siblings if he broke her heart.

But was that a reason to date a girl?

A reason to decide whether he loved her or not?

A reason to choose her over another possible soulmate?

Though Lisanna was still a candidate for his future girlfriend and possibly wife.

Siblings or not.

Then there was her.

Lucy.

Equally beautiful and kind.

She was indeed feistier than Lisanna, but that was kind of exciting.

A total weirdo.

But she kept things interesting.

She wasn't afraid to state her opinion and fight for it.

She tends to yell a lot.

But she would _never_ back down from a fight.

So caring and smart.

A bookworm and potential author.

A believer and dreamer.

His best friend.

What was he to do if he left one heartbroken over him?

He would lose a friend either way.

He didn't want to base it off of who was more understanding.

Nor did he want to base it off of who would still want to be friends.

He wouldn't choose one because he knew the other was willing to force a smile for him.

Cause then he wouldn't be choosing who he loved more.

He didn't want to leave both of them hanging either.

Continue stringing them along was not an option.

This was to end now.

He turned and marched down the sidewalk, stopping at a fairly sized home.

He knocked on the door eagerly.

It swung open, revealing Lisanna.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"I thought about what you said."

"Really? I'm so glad!"

Her hopes elevated to the highest point.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna, but I can't return your feelings."

Her heart shattered.

"I want to remain friends."

She nodded slowly and sadly.

He knew what he had done.

He knew the effect his words had on her.

The only thing he could do was envelope her in a tight, friendly, embrace.

"Go, Natsu, she's waiting."

She understood.

She knew what he felt for the blonde.

She's known since the day she returned and saw them together.

She just couldn't convince herself to give up on him no matter how obvious it was.

She held on till the end.

Till she saw it all fall.

Her hopes, her smile, their promises…

She was let out of his grip.

She only wished the moment lasted longer.

"Thank you, Lisanna."

She watched his retreating figure.

Tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Take care of him, Lucy."

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

His lungs burned and his legs were weak.

He refused to stop or slow his pace.

He needed to see her.

He needed to tell her.

He regretted not realizing sooner.

It was written all over her face.

Her actions.

Her words.

Her smile.

She expressed it in every way, except for downright telling him.

But he was dense.

All her hints thrown to waste.

He passed by the spot he stood before.

Where he stood when he was confused.

Where he was debating with himself.

Where he thought of all the reasons.

Where he came to a realization.

Where he made a decision.

He stopped for a second.

Thinking of what he would say.

How she might react.

How things could play out.

He did something he knew he would _never_ regret.

He turned right.

She stared at the boy on her doorstep.

He was panting.

"You have a minute?"

She nodded.

"Then I need to tell you about something."

Confusion took over her mind.

What was on his mind?

Why was he tired?

Why was she blushing?

She simply didn't know.

Then he said it.

"I'm in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Her heart sped up.

So did his.

Her blush intensified.

So did his.

She smiled.

"About damn time."

She laughed at his shocked face.

"I've loved you for so long."

He knew he did the right thing.

He turned right.

The right way.

 **The End.**

 **Leave a review if you want.**

 **All is appreciated.**

 **Suggestive comments are acceptable.**

 **No hate please.**

 **Sayonara, minna.**

 **-T**


End file.
